


too hot

by brokenEisenglas



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Trip, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, Gross, Humor, I love these three, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Spicy, Too Hot, Water Fight, cooling down, splash fight, summer prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: It's way too hot for this vacation. Way, way too hot.Prompt: vacation, sub-prompts in tags





	1. Chapter 1

It’s way too hot.

They came here for a vacation. Not even twenty-four hours in and the electric gives. No electric means no internet, no ice pops, no hot water, no _air conditioner_.

“UuuuughhaaaahhhHHHH!” Clint yells loudly from where he lay almost naked on the tile floor.

“Crying about it won’t fix anything,” Nat growls from where she sits reading on the cream leather loveseat. A few seconds pass and she flips to the next page. The cover is written in Cyrillic, and Clint would attempt to interpret what it says but there’s sweat literally pouring down his face, along the sides of his nose, and _burning_ his eyes. He breathes in sharply about to yell once more. “Won’t fix it,” she murmurs again.

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t make me feel any better,” he huffs.

Sam laughs from where he’s joined, leaning on the doorjamb between the common area and the kitchen. “Thought you said you could take a little heat?”

Clint slaps his sweaty palm hard onto the tile floor, using the annoyed energy to force himself into a seated position. Like a dog, he shakes his sopping hair and revels in the sounds of disgust his two teammates give him. Serves them right, he thinks.

“Could you not?” Sam grimaces. “That’s going to be awful for the cleaners.”

“Tony can afford it,” he snips back. He uses his zapped strength to push himself off the floor, already yearning for the too hot-too cold tile against his dripping flesh, and stretches big and hard with arms high above his head. His spine cracks and stomach growls, and out of curiosity of the fact he’s been sweating almost nonstop for the last day he turns his head and sniffs once at his pits. “Ugh, gross!” He needs a shower; he’s absolutely _rank. _

“Spicy?” Sam snickers and asks.

“Please, don’t,” Nat says as she closes her book. Green eyes bore into the side of Clint’s head, and he knows she’s going to throw the book even before he responds.

“Told you; I _can_ take the heat.”

The book doesn’t miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor refuses to lose, and Hulk is determined to make the biggest wave of all.

“-lacks any compare to the fiery woes of Muspelheim! Have I told you of the battle of-”

Hulk is hot.

“-riors three, valiantly against the demo-“

_ Too _ hot.

“es. Our battle was fou-“

The giant breathes in deep, the air failing to cool his excessively hot, radioactive body. Widow lounges across the couch, a light layer of perspiration dotting her face and chest, as Hawkeye hangs upside down from a string attached to his belt. His shirt is gone, and sweat puddles beneath where he hangs. Hulk would find it gross if he wasn’t sitting in his own puddle.

All the windows and doors are open and yet no relief is found.

Waves crash against the shoreline in the distance.

No relief is found  _ in here _ .

“I’m hot,” the green giant deadpans.

“Oh really?” The archer drawls as he spins and acrobats on the dangling rope. He’d be easy to pluck from the ceiling, a good weight to use for that spinning and jumping game Hulk remembers seeing some kids play while on a visit to Queens. “Not what the ladies say, big guy.”

“Didn’t ask you,” Hulk growls. Archer thinks he’s smart. Hulk smiles to himself, imagining the puny ‘hero’s face as he’d fly through the air, crying to be caught before landing. Hulk could catch him, but he’d let Thor do it. Would serve him right; Barton like-likes Thor as it is. “Bored.”

“Aye,” Thor agrees.

“It’s too hot to play, kids.”

“I’m bored," Hulk says in lieu of Clint's complaining."Let’s smash and run.”

“No!”

“You’ve read my mind, friend! Let’s-“

They race to the beach. Hulk wins.

"Thou hast  _ not  _ won this feat!" Thor protests as he keeps pace with the giant.

But, Thor is wrong, as usual; so, Hulk won. The Asguardian's yell of frustration sends a shot of delight through his spine.

Instead of answering, the hulking green body launches high into the sky and plummets fast to the water.

"CANNONBALL!!!!!!"

Swimming turns to splashing and a game of who is able to make the biggest wave.

Thor is swinging his puny hammer and the sky is dark and grumbling-- it's funny that Thor can't quite hide his frustration at losing-- when the rest of the Avengers team runs from various directions towards the beach. Widow, Falcon, and Archer run full speed yelling about unimportant things like hurricanes and tsunamis as if Thor doesn't have control of one and Hulk can't pound the other into oblivion (yes, he knows it doesn't work that way but Thor  _ won't _ beat him in any regard; Hulk is the strongest Avenger!) While from the other direction a buggy comes bouncing over small dunes and through washed out holes, Spangles and Tin Man hollering, too. And, it's not as though Hulk won't take this opportunity granted him to actually make the biggest wave, because there Thor is, distracted by the Archer taking the pretty boy's picture, and he doesn't know it's coming. 

It's perfect.

"This was supposed to be a vacation," Hulk grumbles as he picks up a scattering of debris. This is nearly as boring as doing nothing earlier. Nearly.

"Aye."

Neither of them wants to be here. Not here and doing  _ this _ .

Thor mumbles behind him, and for something to do, hulk tosses his armful aimlessly. The Asgardian curses, catches the mess, and returns it to its proper place while yelling some form of profanities ok his wake.

It's boring.

And, he's hungry.

When Thor returns, Hulk looks to the beach house in the distance. Smoke rises from the backyard, and if he's masochistic enough he'll inhale deeply and taste the airborne particles of dinner to come. Dinner he can't yet snack on because he and Thor have been relegated to cleaning up their beachfront mess.

"This is your fault."

The hammer whales him hard upside the face, and Hulk spits out a tooth and smiles.

Now he's got a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's definitely a series of chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Clint.
> 
> I'm thinking this might be a series for the cool-down. Snippets of the 'vacation.' Not quite sure yet.


End file.
